


Faulty Communication

by joouheika



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Diana and Akko go out into town.





	Faulty Communication

Hannah and Barbara both answer the door and gape at her.

“AKKO?!”

They say in almost the same appalled and shocked unison. Not only because she has knocked upon the door to their dorm room but that she even knows where their dorm room is.

“What are you doing here?” Hannah asks snidely.

“Got lost?” Barbara follows up since that’s what Hannah was about to say next.

Akko is ehhing and uhming not sure how to reply, looking nervously between the two of them sneering down at her when-

“I invited her out.” 

Diana appears from the depths of the room.

Her cool voice not cold but cutting through whatever else her dorm mates have to say. If her words were supposed to disperse their confusion about this situation they do not have that effect in the slightest, rather the opposite. Making it worse even-

“I thought I told you to meet me at the cafe.”

Is her lovely dress.

A light blue one piece that matches her eyes perfectly. It’s casual enough for an outting to town but on her it looks more extravagant than it is.

Her hair especially shimmering.

Some light makeup. Pink lipgloss.

All this combined makes her stand out more than she typically does. Especially next to Akko who has figured orange shorts for the hot weather with at least a button up shirt since-

Diana is crossing her arms, a look of dissatisfaction on her face but her tone suggests she should have suspected it, “And didn’t I tell you to dress nicely?”

Akko is scratching at her chin sheepishly, her laughter nervous “Well I tried but nothing really felt good enough and it is close to summer... so... uh...”

Diana gives a sigh, unfolding her arms. A hand at her hip.

“That’s fine. If that’s more comfortable for you.”

Still speaking past her speechless and gaping friends she continues.

“I suppose the reason you’ve come here is not to pick me up but you’d like a ride, is that not so?”

Akko’s cheeks are pink as she gives out a hearty laugh like that can’t be it. Once her laughter dies down. With her pointer fingers fidgeting to the other.

“Yes... if you don’t mind... I figured we could ride together...”

Diana’s cool temperament seems to melt at those small words. Even warmly it could be heard that she replies, “Sure. Please wait a moment. I’ll go get my purse.”

Diana retrieves her purse, saying a polite good bye to her friends who answer belatedly in a whisper after the door has closed.

They proceed to freak out.

Akko can hear their turmoiled wailing even outside the dorm building itself.

—

The broom ride through and down from the leyline is mainly her thanking Diana for the ride and one-sided chatter. She was really surprised when she’d gotten the invitation from Diana. To please go out with her this weekend for such and such listed and scheduled activities. Seemed pretty normal stuff she’d do with her friends Sucy and Lotte (so long as they didn’t have some magical mishap) and Akko didn’t dislike Diana so she thought it’d be interesting and fun in its own way if they hung out.

Also from how quiet Diana was up until they made it to town it made her seem? What? Kind of nervous? Hehe, wasn’t that actually... kind of cute?

Akko is open to learning more about Diana, especially after learning what she has of her fellow classmate’s past. She couldn’t help but be interested. They are rivals you know! Even if Diana didn’t think exactly like that. Akko is chuckling to herself. 

After their light lunch of sandwiches and salad at the cafe with some tea. She’d complained she was still a little hungry so had stopped for some ice cream at the parlor her friends and her always went to when they went out into town.

Though she had told Diana it was really good, Diana had declined getting herself any. Even a small single scoop! Akko felt it was kind of a shame. But figured it’d be okay since!

“What are you smiling all ditzy to yourself like that?”

Diana asks and Akko tells her-

“Don’t worry Diana! I got your back. Want to keep that slim figure right? Scared of cavities? Fear not! For I always order my triple scoop chocolate mint, blueberry sorbet, and chocolate brownie! Combination!”

“Excuse me?” Diana looks at her puzzled, her cheeks a tad flushed.

Akko beams at her brightly.

“So! You can have a taste of mine! Here! We can share!”

Honestly after she’s offered Akko realises... Diana would be the type who wouldn’t want to share food like this. It might be bad manners. Gross because germs. Too messy she might get it on her clothes. She may not care for sweets. That’s why though Akko had offered, her eyes widen in surprise when Diana leans over to have a taste of the chocolate mint on top.

Licking her lips after it.

“You’re right. It’s quite good.”

She arches a brow at Akko’s stunned reaction.

“What is the matter? You offered didn’t you?”

“T-t-that’s right! You can have more if you like! Yeah! You gotta try the other flavours too!” Akko hurriedly eats the rest of the choco mint scoop. Getting a brain freeze, she cries over it, holding a hand to her pained temple.

Diana takes her ice cream cone into her hand. Not trusting Akko to not drop it without a double grip.

“Well then, I shall have some of the next flavour in honour of your sacrifice.”

—

The rest of the day would have been more enjoyable if... Akko didn’t want to say it was boring but maybe Sucy was right... all she really cares about is food.

They go to a couple bookstores, a few clothing shops where Diana tries to convince her to find a dress she likes, even stopping by that magic store... it would have been in Akko’s opinion a little more fun... if people would stop greeting Diana at every establishment every such and such steps down the street. Sigh. Akko was feeling kind of depressed. Whenever someone recognized her it was from the trouble she may have gotten into before from such and such shenanigans.

“What’s wrong?” Diana asks, there’s a slight tilt of her lips that almost comes off as amused, “Hungry?”

Akko’s hand shoots up in delight. Stars in her eyes. Her stomach may not be grumbling yet but she felt it would be soon.

“YEEEEEES!” is her enthused response. 

Diana holds up the shopping bag of the pink summer dress she’d finally picked out. Akko thought it was pretty... maybe even too much for her but then Diana had said it looks good on her so she might have gotten carried away and bought it anyway even if she had no idea or plans in the future to wear it. She figured she could worry about it later.

“Before we go eat I’d like if you changed into this.”

Before Akko can protest or give voice to her confusion as to why. Diana giggles. 

“Where we’re going has a dress code that doesn’t exactly permit what you’re wearing now so this is the perfect time to wear this dress.”

Akko doesn’t really think so, she’s a vigorous and somewhat... messy eater so she is actually kind if worried about the dress. Ah! But if she has to wear it doesn’t that mean this place she’ll have to eat... with the same sort of table manners as Diana?

She must be looking down because Diana assures her it’ll all be worth it alright?

—

Akko’s mouth is hanging in shock.

Sure the place is nice and fancy but it wasn’t as fancy as she’d thought it’d be because it’s-!

“I heard a Japanese restaurant was newly opening today, so I thought you might like to try it.”

Conveyor belt sushi! YAHOO! It’s not like she ate sushi all the time back home but having food like back home in some way was still pretty exciting and she was actually really touched that Diana had chose this restaurant on account of her! How sweet!

“Wow! You’re the best Diana!” Akko can’t help but give Diana a hug and though the girl stiffs up at it, she doesn’t push her away.

Once Akko releases her, Diana holds a fist up to her mouth, lightly clearing her throat.

“Shall we give it a try then?”

—-

Akko’s empty plates are stacked high.

She’s sure she’s had better sushi back home but this place was quite delicious anyway! And besides how long had it been since she’s gotten to eat rice?! This sure beats potatoes, potatoes, potatoes!

In her excitement she holds out an empty dish crying out, “Seconds please!” despite that it’s self serve.

Diana selects a plate from the belt.

“How about this one? I just ate one myself, I think it’s quite good.”

Akko sets the plate down, sitting back down from her excitement, laughing sheepish and light hearted.

Diana picks up the tamago piece she’d selected. So Diana does like sweets. Holding it up for Akko to eat. A hand beneath it in case her grip fails.

“Here.”

With no shame Akko eats the sushi from Diana’s hand. Delicious! So yummy! Akko is chuckling again as she picks up the other piece. Ready to pay back the favour. Only a little startled at Diana’s suddenly flustered expression before she also eats from Akko’s fingers, her soft lips glancingly touching the tips.

When they’d first come in Diana had tried to eat everything she’d chosen with chopsticks but that was only for certain stuff alright? But Akko was plenty impressed Diana knows how to use them since she didn’t strike her the type to you know... go outside tradition and eat uh... what would be considered to her “exotic” foods? 

After a bout of silence that Akko worries she’s offended Diana, Diana confesses she’d looked it up and recently learnt how to use them. Which couldn’t help but make Akko super happy! Like how cool was that?

Akko is stuffed at the end of the meal, surprised when Diana treats her. Scolding a little not for the hefty damage to her wallet but “were they going to be able to fly home tonight?” Akko grins at her with no regret. Diana picking some rice off Akko’s cheek, and to her surprise, eating it too.

Before they leave Akko remembers what she wanted to ask the restaurant owners since they’re Japanese too.

—

“You sound happy,” Diana says as they fly out from the leyline tunnel. A night sky dark behind them. The stars bright. It had not been Diana’s intention to return so late but this is how it had turned out.

Akko is humming, over the moon. Sing songing to herself about- “Of course! The sushi place owners were REALLY nice and shared with me-“

They land, demounting on the tiled path. Akko holds up the jar of her new treasure victoriously- “PICKLED PLUMS!”

Diana is smiling bemusedly at her. Akko can’t stop grinning ear to ear even if Diana thinks she’s being silly.

“You like them that much do you? You’ll have to let me try them some time,” her voice is close, like her face as she steps nearer to Akko.

Kissing her on the cheek.

“Today was fun. Let’s go on another date soon. Good night to you, Akko.”

A slight wave from her, her silky wavy hair falling past her shoulder as she turns to walk away back into the school.

It’s not until she’s out of sight and the sun is beginning to show up that Akko, worried she’d drop her plums finally finds the strength to touch at the spot on her cheek where Diana had... had... k-kissed-

Her whole face flushes hot, red like her pickled plums.

Wait.

“DATE?!!!!! IT WAS A DATE?!”

Akko wracks her brain thinking over Diana’s letter, she had written _I’d like to go out with you_ but Akko hadn’t thought Diana meant it like _that_. Akko plops down on the ground. Shook.

The sun bright at her back as she thinks everything over. Hard.

Akko opens up her pickled plums and starts eating them out of the jar. Chewing vigorously as she contemplates.

They had had a really fun time hadn’t they? And Diana is super pretty, talented, and despite her cool attitude really kind.

Akko smiles wide.

Yeah.

Yeah!

“For sure! Let’s go on another date soon!”


End file.
